


His New Galeon

by Level4Chaos



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, English Dub Names, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: When you're in a strange town, you've just lost your Bit Beast, and the opposition's captain is coming on to you - what's a boy to do? Repair your blade with said captain and see where it takes you!





	His New Galeon

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains graphic homosexual sex scenes.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** The characters and places in this fanfic are not mine! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a work of fiction, and I acknowledge that I have taken uncountable liberties with the Beyblade plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way do I mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; I write this purely to show my love for the anime in my own special way - nothing more, nothing less.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This fic was written for the 2003 lemon challenge offered on the MichaelxLeeML. I'm sorry I don't remember what the criteria for it was.

Lee needed to get away. He was just as concerned about Ray as the rest of his team, but he had other things on his mind, and there was only so many times he could stand hearing the boy's name. He'd sent his best wishes... he didn't know what more Mariah wanted him to do. He wasn't the type of guy who'd sit around holding his fallen friend's hand until he recovered - and he doubted Ray would want him to right now anyway.

He snarled as his sister labelled him mean, uncaring... even going so far as to call him heartless! Ray knew he cared. Or at least, Lee hoped he knew. He cared enough to stay away.

If his affections were not shown in his recent actions, then certainly by the night they shared after the Asian tournament. Just thinking about it gave him tingles - both of unwanted desire and regret. His sexual urges were out of control at the moment, and the last thing he needed was to get aroused over a memory. When he had accosted Ray earlier that week, he didn't care that he was physically hurting him; he was consumed by the need to mate, no matter the cost.

So Lee was probably the last person Ray would want visiting him in hospital right now. _That_ , and if he saw the boy lying there so helpless... so _submissive_ , he might not be able to hold himself back.

Not that he would ever tell Mariah a single word of it. He grunted in response to her latest bout of name-calling, pretending he wasn't listening as he played with the broken pieces of Galeon on the table in front of him.

So whilst she left the room to get her coat, Lee took his chance and ran, finding himself in the very park where he had first encountered Ray in Russia. It seemed like so long ago, but it hadn't even been a week.

When he arrived in the strange, new country he knew nothing about, he had been scared - not that he would ever show or admit to it. And seeing Ray's smiling face had only made him feel worse. It made him realise that his dear childhood friend, who he had once been so similar to, had grown so much more than him spiritually... and he felt inadequate. Lee, leader of the mighty White Tigers, had been made to feel like a little boy who had been living in cotton wool his entire life.

Sure, he had learnt and mastered all of his village's signature Beyblade moves, but what did that get him when he was standing at Moscow Central Station, afraid to step out of the carriage and embrace a new culture? Nothing.

He had never seen foreigners before, and he couldn't stop staring at the crowns of golden curls on the Russians who passed him. Mariah and Kevin had been so excited, it was easy to let them go first while he stayed back with Gary, who was not much for conversation, but more than made up for it in size and general intimidation. Lee had begun to wish he hadn't taken the invitation to his grandfather and asked permission to go. It was one thing to imagine another country... but quite another to actually be there.

He needed to cling to something beyond his three team mates that he could feel comfortable around. He felt Galeon rubbing against his belly, tucked safely inside his shirt as they walked - and Lee knew his Bit Beast could sense his anxiety by its own restless aura.

The White Tigers made it to the parks with no trouble, and for that Lee was glad. The sight of hundreds of Beybladers crowding around stone dishes was welcome to his eyes. He'd never seen anything like it, but this was something he could cling to.

He was sizing up a suitable opponent to drown himself in and forget he was now the foreigner, when Mariah took the initiative for him. He patted Galeon through his jacket and cloak. They would battle someone soon... someone who could put up a decent challenge.

Lee vaguely remembered watching Galux dominate the arena... he vaguely remembered Ray showing up... but he clearly remembered seeing the American team, the All Starz, for the first time. He looked all four of them over, gauging their strength and speed by their very different sizes.

The red-haired boy standing in front of the other three was obviously their captain. He would be the one Lee would have to study if their teams were ever to battle. He held his hand out in a gesture of friendship, and the other captain accepted it in a warm handshake.

Lee quickly averted his eyes. Ray was the only person he had ever described as beautiful before. Everyone from his village had dark hair and feline features, it was all he knew. What he had before him now as a different - _intriguing_ \- breed of beauty, and he felt fear for the unknown and the exciting need to conquer it.

The American boy was so handsome, he didn't know whether he was jealous of him or in love with him. And until he could decide between the two, he thought it best not to stare and make it obvious that there was _some_ emotion there.

Learning that the boy's name was Michael, Lee was a little overwhelmed by his huge personality. He was loud, outgoing, and extremely friendly - all traits which were frowned upon back in Lee's remote home town.

He was fascinating...

His smile was addictive...

His eyes were like a clear morning sky, and his hair was the colour of wine...

If Mariah hadn't got over-excited about a trivial comment Emily made, Lee could very well have stayed holding the boy's hand all day. He exuded sex appeal, both in his amazing looks and something beyond... something primeval, almost _animal_ ; Lee sensed it, feeling that familiar tingle run through him like fireworks in his veins.

He could contain it. Surely he was strong enough to do _that_? After all, he had only just met the boy. If things got bad, at least Ray was there to help him out - or so he thought.

* * * * *

"Whoa..." Steve nudged Eddy with his elbow. "Check her out."  
The basketball player followed his friend's stare and raised an eyebrow in approval at what he saw walking toward them. "Oh, _sweet_... now Michael, you can't seriously say you're not even a little interested in getting a piece of _that_?"

Michael looked the girl his team mates had spotted up and down. Sleek and elegant like a cat, with long pink hair tied up in a high ponytail. He wasn't above admitting she had a pretty face; but he wasn't going to ogle her, or even _pretend_ he wanted to bed her. His attention was drawn to the boy beside her... he was a different story altogether.

It had taken all his courage to tell his team mates about his sexuality, and ever since, Eddy and Steve had been forcing him to look at nearly every girl they came into contact with - almost as if they were trying make him change his mind. It wasn't something he could change _just like that_. He liked boys. He liked being with them, kissing them, and especially having sex with them. It was just the way he was and no girl, no matter how beautiful she was, was going to make him think otherwise.

He was soon to learn the feline pair were part of the White Tigers, a team that he nor Emily had heard of - and he wanted to know more about them... about their captain in particular. There was something about him that drew Michael in... he didn't want the exotic cat-boy angry with him or his team, and he was trying his hardest to keep their meeting a friendly one. Even if it meant apologising on Emily's behalf for a blunt remark she had made.

What Michael wanted, Michael got - it was just the way his life worked. And from the first moment he saw him, he wanted the dark and mysterious Lee to be his friend... to be more than his friend.

They had battled each other, testing their skills - both trying to impress the other. This fight wasn't for the honour of their teams any more, it was for the ranks they would hold in their relationship.

And they tied.

* * * * *

It had been difficult for Lee to pry Ray away from the Bladebreakers for coffee and a late afternoon snack at one of Moscow's lower-class cafés, but the boy's old loyalties finally saw him submit.

"What's that Michael guy like?"  
"Who? All Star Michael?"  
Lee nodded, trying to ignore the stupid expression of half shock/half amusement on Ray's face.  
"He's okay, I guess... you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"  
"Depends on what _you're_ thinking, doesn't it?" Lee said dully, hiding his fast-rising embarrassment as best he could. "I just wanted to know a bit about him, seeing how he's the captain of a team we might very well end up battling in the exhibition match."  
"Oh." Ray grunted, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "You'd have to ask Max. I've never really had much to do with him."

If Lee could have risked ruining the illusion of his stoic demeanour, he would have wiped his sweaty brow in relief.  
"But, if you want my personal opinion," The Bladebreaker continued in a cheeky tone. "He doesn't look like the submissive type."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You saw him during your match today - he wasn't going to let you dominate him in the Beystadium, and I doubt he'd let you do the same in bed." Ray dropped some coins beside his empty cup to pay for his drink. "Look, I'd better get going... It was nice talking to you though."

"Ray, wait." Lee reached over the table and stroked the pale hand of his ex-team mate. "Do you want to go back to the hotel _together_?"  
"I'm sorry, not tonight. I'm worried about Kai... I want to be there when he comes back."  
"Oh." Everything made sense now. "I see... it's like _that_ , is it?"  
Ray screwed his face up. "That's not even a little bit funny, Lee! I wouldn't make jokes about you if you were worried about - _oh, I don't know_ \- Kevin."  
"Kevin is not one of the hottest guys I've _ever_ seen. Kai, on the other hand..."  
"Give me a break! Do you know what he'd do to you if he heard you saying stuff like that?"  
"I'd like to give it a try."  
Ray laughed. "You _have_ got it bad this time, haven't you?"  
"Hey, shut the hell up!" The White Tiger growled. "Don't expect me to help you out when it happens to you."  
"I'd never ask you to. I know how much you like being on top."  
"Then you should also understand how much I need you right now."

Lee's stroking turning into a sudden, rough grab around Ray's wrist.  
"Lee!" He cried out, making several of the shop's patrons turn around to look at the commotion. "Let me go! I _can't_ be with you tonight... I don't want the guys worrying about me _and_ Kai."  
The struggling only made the darker boy tighten his grip.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Ray, now the centre of attention, yelled. He managed to twist himself and loosen the fabric wrapped around his forearm enough for Lee to lose his grip, and for Ray to make his escape. 

Settling back in his chair, Lee watched the sway of Ray's ponytail across his hips as he ran out into the street.  
"Damn." He muttered to himself. Nothing had gone right with his meeting - he wasn't having sex with Ray, and he'd let on about his interest in Michael.

Things had gone downhill from there. It had been a rough couple of days. Both his team and the All Starz had been humiliated, and Ray had been hospitalised. Russia was not somewhere he would remember with fond memories.

* * * * *

Presently, Lee was watching a couple of Bey-battles in the concrete dishes scattered throughout the paved areas of the park, immersing himself in the game to keep his mind off his roaring sex drive.

His thoughts turned to Galeon. Never in a million years would he have imagined his precious Bit Beast would be taken from him. He had lost Driger to Ray, but Driger had never truly been his to begin with. Losing Galeon was different... 

He would never forget the look in Trygle's eyes as it emerged from Black Dranzer to swoop down on Galeon. And he would never forget the feeling of Galeon's fear racing through him, as if he himself was the victim of the possessed eagle's splayed talons.

"Hey there."  
Lee turned to face the voice which had disturbed his thoughts, and he smiled as he saw wild burgundy curls and spikes jutting out from under a blue baseball cap. He hadn't seen the All Starz' captain since their devastating defeat, which was both lucky and regrettable, considering what Lee wanted to do to him.

"Hello, Michael."  
The owner of the name threw his head back and smiled, like he had been announced as the winner of some amazing prize.

_Damn it... He's so hot._

"Great minds think alike."  
"W-what?" Lee stammered, caught off-guard by a comment which may well have been about his inner observations.  
"What's say you and I show these kids a _real_ Bey-battle? You owe me a rematch."

Michael flipped his beaten up, bit-less Trygle in his hand a couple of times, waiting for an answer.  
"I haven't had a chance to repair Galeon since my battle with Kai." The White Tiger said sadly.

The atmosphere suddenly grew anxious. "I'm so sorry about that. Trygle's a good Bit Beast... it'd never intentionally hurt Galeon. I don't know what happened..."

_He feels like he owes you something... he's all yours!_

"It's not your fault." Lee clenched his fists, ignoring the taunts from his libido. "It's Kai's. But don't let me stop you from challenging someone else."

"Okay!" The other boy flashed another grin that would have clinched Lee's 'jealousy versus love' argument if only he had dared to look at it. "You wanna come watch? I just know I'm going to be spectacular!"  
Lee nodded... _a little too spectacular._

"Then maybe later we could repair your Galeon together?" Michael put one of Trygle's base fins in mouth as bent down to tighten his shoelaces with both hands free. "I can shwipe shome shpare partsh from our shupplies."  
Lee nodded dumbly again, not really listening to the slurred words - not that he would have understood them anyway.

The sportsman's athletic form was captivating. His arm muscles rippled and flexed under his pale skin as he pulled the laces; and his legs were equally as fine. Lee's eyes travelled up the defined calves and as far up his thighs as the boy's shorts would allow. He took in the seductive curve of Michael's backside, imagining what it would be like to have the boy bent before him like that in the midst of desperate lovemaking... how tight his toned, perfect body would be around him.

 _"Lee... Ahhn!"_ He could almost hear Michael's voice moaning for him. _"Uhh... oh god, Lee! Harder!"_

The animal instinct to mate tore at his very soul to have him. He wanted to feel the boy's soft skin against his own; feel it twist and writhe with pleasure beneath him... to feel the lips whose gentle touch was currently wasted on inanimate orange plastic...

Michael, finished with his laces, stood up and took Trygle out of his mouth. "Lee?"

Golden eyes were glazed over with dreams the Chinese boy should not have been dreaming then and there. With the soul of a lion rumbling inside him, it was dangerous to think about mating with such wild abandon - not only for himself, but for the object of his desire as well. If he let his animal side take him over, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting Michael like he had Ray.

"Are you all right?"  
"I'm sorry, Michael." The lion wanted him now - whether he was willing or not. Lee's top lip curled up in a snarl, suppressing his urges. "I think I'll head back to the hotel."  
"I'll get the parts after a couple of battles here, and meet you at your room in a little bit, if you like?"

Lee nodded in agreement - excited and scared at the prospect of getting Michael alone in a confined area.

* * * * *

Returning to his heated hotel room, Lee took off his cloak and tossed it onto the couch. He didn't want to look like he was trying to impress anyone, least of all Michael, by having a spotless room. He unfastened his shirt and bared his impressive torso, as he usually did back home. Deciding he would look even more relaxed if he ditched his shirt altogether, he did so, throwing it on the pile with his cloak. Besides, if his sculpted body didn't get Michael's attention, nothing would.

He paced about the room liked a caged circus lion; waiting, playing with the string of green beads around his neck and thinking about what he would say and do when his guest finally arrived.

There was a knock at the door and Lee's heart pounded with the same hurried rhythm. He took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob slowly. The person on the other side grew impatient and forced the door open. Kevin scooted under Lee's arm and into the room, whilst Mariah and Gary, being more civilised, waited in the hallway outside. 

"Where did you disappear to this morning?! And put some clothes on, you're not at home!" The pink-haired girl scolded the moment she caught sight of her brother. "What if it had been someone else at the door and you'd answered it like _that_?"  
"Don't tell me what to do, Mariah!" He yelled back, embarrassed and annoyed that his team mates had obviously called their visit to Ray's hospital bedside short. It wouldn't have been Mariah's decision to do so, that was for sure. Ray must have been tired.

As Gary moved from the doorway, the White Tigers noticed they were not alone. "You ready, Lee?" Michael smiled, holding out a handful of mixed Beyblade parts.

"Ready for what?" Mariah and Kevin asked, raising suspicious eyebrows in sync.  
"We're rebuilding Galeon." Their captain snapped back. "If that's all right with you?"  
Michael sensed the tension. "Look, we can go up to my room if there's a problem. The All Starz rented the entire top floor, you know... there'll be lots of space for you and I to finish our rematch." And he winked.

Lee cast a look back at the single room he shared with the other three White Tigers. Mariah didn't look impressed, probably imagining Emily upstairs in the lap of luxury; Kevin was in awe; and Gary was too busy munching on a packet of newly acquired snacks to listen to the conversation.

"Okay, let's go." He tried not to sound too eager, and ended up sounding bored.  
"Don't forget this!" Mariah called, throwing his shirt at his retreating back.

He turned around and gave her a glare that would have terrified anyone else, but she just smiled innocently and waved. He threw the shirt back at her and slammed the door behind him.

The elevator ride up was in silence, except for Michael's half-humming/half-singing of a popular song which Lee had never heard of. The American boy seemed entranced by the ascending numbers displayed on the small screen above the doors, as if trying to avoid looking at his company... to avoid looking at the tight pectorals and rippling abdomen that were driving him crazy inside.

"Oh shit!" The exclamation came out of nowhere - the numbers themselves apparently having thrown Michael into a panic. "Judy'll kill me if she catches me with these!"

Lee stifled a snicker as the boy madly shoved the ill-gotten Beyblade parts into his shorts' pocket. He patted the lump they created down as best he could.  
"How does it look?" He asked, pointing to his crotch.

It was an offer too good to refuse. Lee studied his groin in appraisal, how the spare parts looked not even a concern to him.  
"You look fine."  
Michael flashed him his trademark grin. "Thanks! I never knew you cared."

 _Is he joking? Is he flirting with me?_ Lee frowned to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. _What's he doing?!_

The elevator gave a jolt and then opened its doors with a chime to signal the end of the ride. Michael dived out, as energetic as ever, bolting down the corridor to his door and calling out for Lee to follow.

"Being the captain, _I_ got the biggest room - with the biggest bed." He boasted as he ushered his guest in, mentally kicking himself over the mentioning of his bed and the images of Lee it brought to mind.

* * * * *

Hunched over the coffee table, the pair of boys sorted through discs, gears and tools, piecing together a blade Galeon would be proud to return to some day. Lee grabbed for a particularly impressive looking weight ring, and his hand brushed against Michael's. His skin was as soft as he imagined it would be.

Michael snatched his hand away, as if the touch had scalded him. He tingled all over with a mixture of shock, want, and guilt. It was wrong to think it was something more than an accident. But he still couldn't help wondering if the cat-boy's strong, callused hands would feel _that_ good roaming his entire body... seeking out the places where he loved to be touched.

"Sorry." Lee muttered, quickly retrieving the weight ring and shoving it onto his half-assembled blade. If Michael's reaction wasn't a blazing 'Not Interested' sign, he didn't know what was.  
The American gave a forced smile. "Don't worry about it."

They continued their work in awkward silence, both casting hasty glances at the other when they weren't looking. In his rush to get his hand away from the table after grabbing another Beyblade piece, Michael knocked a screwdriver to the floor. It crashed with a noise which may as well have been the loudest thing either boy had ever heard.

"It wasn't like I was trying to hold your hand or anything." Lee burst out, spurred on by the sudden break in the room's tension.  
"I know." The redhead answered back, trying his hardest to pretend it didn't mean anything to him.

He trembled as he continued working, his thumb slipping as he tried to snap a spin gear into a base, sending the tiny piece shooting across the room.  
"I'm sorry... I've never actually built a Beyblade myself, I've only ever watched Emily and our research technicians do it."

The opportunity that presented itself was too good to pass up.  
" _Now_ I'm trying to hold your hand." Lee forced himself to joke as he reached over, his heart racing as he took Michael's hands in his. "Hold the base like this... and clip the spin gear in like this."  
His touch lingered longer than it should have, his fingers softly stroking up pale wrists as he let the boy go.

Michael stared after him. Lee could feel the All Star's beautiful eyes on him, and chose not to acknowledge it. He stretched his tanned, muscular arms above his head, flexing his segmented abdomen in a faux yawn.

Blue eyes travelled up his impressive torso, but were captivated by his bared fangs. The lure of the wild; of the dangerous... Michael felt it like the adrenaline before a big game, only far more addictive. His heart beat faster and his groin ached with the onset of an erection he would have rather not had at the present moment.

"I, uh... have to get some more pieces from Emily's room." It didn't sound convincing; but its tone, not its words, was exactly what Lee had been waiting for.

The lion pounced on the eagle. Attack rings and weight rings were scattered across the floor as Lee cleared the table with a single swipe of his arm before bending Michael's back over its surface. Thanks to all the sport he played, the boy was very flexible - his spine arching impossibly as his dark lover laid on top of him. They kissed, lips and tongues eager to taste each other.

Lee's knee nudged against Michael's legs, silently asking him to part them - which he did, breaking from his kiss to moan as the cat-boy's thigh pressed hard against his desperate erection. His hips began to thrust, grinding himself against the pressure and stimulating Lee's want at the same time.

The White Tiger let out a guttural growl, sounding more animal than human, and exciting Michael even more than the intense friction on his arousal. Lee's primal elements appealed to him on a primal level he didn't care to understand - only satisfy - right now. He wanted to be lost beneath the ferocious predator - an eagle struggling in a lion's steel grip as he took everything he wanted from him.

"Lee... just fuck me!"  
"You better believe I will." He promised, running his hand up the side of the boy's flushed face before grabbing his cap's brim and whipping it from his scalp.

Michael looked so beautiful with his head thrown back against wild burgundy curls strewn across the tabletop. His chest rose and fell in heated breaths under sweaty clothes which Lee wanted removed instantly.

Grabbing the All Star's yellow shirt at its hem, he tore it up the middle, and in a flurry of arms, the pair rid Michael of both his shirts at once. Lee's hands sought the button on the waistband of his conquest's shorts, undoing it with the same rough passion he planned to take his body with.

"Wait!" The American boy gasped, grabbing blindly for his retreating clothes.

Infused by the animal within, Lee would apologise to his lover later for the harm he knew he was going to cause. He couldn't be stopped now... not even if the boy was having a change of heart.

"There's lube in one of the pockets..."

He carried it around with him... just in case _inspiration_ struck? Lee smiled a fanged grin. If only he had known earlier!

Whilst his lover fished for the tube, Michael twisted to get on his knees, to bend over the table and present himself.

Lee knelt behind him, untying his belt and letting his pants fall down his thighs. He ran his hand up the perfect skin laid out before him, as the American boy's spine twisted and arched with his every anxious breath. He grabbed his neck and forced the boy's face to the table, holding him there.

In place, Lee used his teeth to uncap the lubricant, pouring it like sauce down Michael's rear. His thick fingers sought deep, sending a spasm through his captive, who rubbed against the table, his face twisting into a silent scream of delight as he was stretched for the taking.

Fingers weren't enough. He wanted more... he needed more. Michael pushed himself back against the White Tiger, begging like a she-cat in heat - and Lee couldn't resist _that_ invitation.

Giving his own length a quick stroke with his slicked hand, he reached to grab a fistful of Michael's fringe, using it to drive himself forward - impaling the All Star with his entire length in a single savage thrust. Michael cried out, from the pain of having his neck so violently wrenched back, or the pleasure of the sudden impact of his lover slamming into him? Lee didn't care. It was the way of the animal - to completely dominate the submissive.

Harder and harder, faster and faster, Michael's moans of approval spurring him on. And then he struck it, that sweet place deep inside that made the boy scream with ecstasy.

"Shut up, Michael!" By the girl's voice that yelled from the other side of the wall, Lee guessed it was Emily in the room next door. But he wasn't about to stop just because the neighbours didn't appreciate what Michael obviously did.

But the boy was moving too much for his liking - propping himself up with his arms and using them to thrust himself back and forth in time with Lee's pounding so that their bodies would slap together with a hard collision. _Lee_ decided when Michael received pleasure, not the other way around.

Twirling a handful of burgundy hair around his fist, he pulled Michael's back flush against his chest, and bit into his shoulder. This time, Emily hit the wall a couple of times to emphasise her shouting for her captain to be quiet.

As much of a turn-on as it was to Michael's psyche, his body instinctively fought to get away from the pain. Lee held him still, nipping at him again to ensure his submission.

Satisfied the boy had learned his lesson, he was shoved back down onto the table. Lee's hands sought his hips, gripping them tightly and plunging himself into the hot body beneath him.

He was building up to a vicious climax - faster and faster - when without warning, he withdrew completely. Michael cried out in a mixture of want and disappointment, hungry for what was promised and not delivered.

"Lee, please!"

The cat-boy nestled his adamantine erection in the cleft, taunting him as he rubbed himself back and forth several times. Michael felt warm splatters shoot across his back, again and again, dribbling down his neck and into his hair. Lee was purring, rubbing himself against Michael's backside, coaxing his sated member into arousal again - but leaving his lover purposely unsatisfied.

"I want you on your back." He whispered in a low, seductive growl before bowing his head and lapping at the mess he had made of Michael's flesh.  
He could taste how much he wanted the American boy in the globs of his own rich semen, and it excited him even more.

As he turned around, Lee guided Michael into a passionate kiss; his tongue seeking out its twin to share what he had just tasted.  
"Sweet..." The redhead slurred as he broke from the kiss, bowing down as if to taste the source.  
"Later." Lee stopped him. Oral favours didn't satisfy his animal side - which was still begging for more, as much as he wished they did. 

It was time to stop playing. Michael was branded and hungry - all Lee had to do was take him; completely ravish him, and make him want for nothing more.

Grabbing the end of the white ribbon which secured his ponytail in place, he shook his long ebony hair loose. As it fell about his face, he looked every bit as much the beast Galeon did.

His prey lay on the floor, legs spread and wanting. At last, he'd found the power he thought he had lost when he had arrived in Russia. The different and the unknown were his to command.

Primed from their previous union, he took Michael again with familiar ease; the boy's legs tightening around his waist and pulling him closer... closer... he wasn't going to let him go until they'd reached their peak _together_.

Lee's hands clamped around his wrists, pinning him down and rendering him practically defenceless to the onslaught - just the way the White Tiger liked his mate to be... and just the way Michael wanted to be.

He'd had sex... made love... fucked, even - but he'd never been _ravaged_ before, and he knew he could never go back. It was Lee or nothing - the feel of his beautiful tanned skin rubbing against him; of his purr as it rumbled through his body; of his powerful claws holding him down, saying 'You're all mine!' without speaking a single word.

"Lee..." He moaned, grinding himself into the feline's lap, unable to hold back his inevitable orgasm. His lover had denied him it once, and the feelings in his groin had doubled because of it. "Uhh!"

Lee threw his head back and howled in triumph, his hips thrusting with unrestrained ferocity as he claimed the boy as his own - leaving his mark both on the outside, and now upon the inside.

* * * * *

Trygle circled Galeon, its base fins trying to get under the black Beyblade's weight ring, when Galeon took off - viciously slamming into its opponent and chipping a piece from it. The orange shard hurtled out of the stadium, barely missing an onlooker. Without it, Trygle was thrown badly off-balance and quickly ground itself to a halt.

"I'm sorry about that." Lee apologised, pocketing Galeon and reaching into the dish for Trygle. "I didn't mean to break your blade."  
Michael shrugged. "It's okay, I've got hundreds of them."  
"Well, then..." The White Tiger drawled, putting the ruined Beyblade in Michael's outstretched hand, slowly... almost sensuously touching the other boy's skin. "I guess that means you don't need help repairing it."

Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked. "...But I'll be damned if I can remember where I put any of them."


End file.
